


Nightmare

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Because its a nightmare!, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not what reality has that terrifies you, but your subconscious! There, all sorts of Nightmares can happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of stories! I'm back...ish! My job keeps changing my schedule every two weeks so I really hate it on that and apparently they are now CUTTING my damn hours too! If any of my future stories (TwaT or anything) has an angry fast food person...there's a reason....there's a reason!
> 
> Anyway do you know who's POV this is? I bet you don't!

It always started peaceful.

Then something strange would happen and it would end in blood.

There was never enough details though…not until now.

-

His feet were pounding hard against the asphalt and he almost took half his face out as he turned into an ally way. His breathing was raged and it was a big struggle for him to take a deep breath so that he could jump for the rusting iron fire escape ladder. His muscles screamed in agony as he pulled himself up.

He wanted to stop but then came a gun shot that missed him by two inches.

He ignored his muscles and stated to race up the fire escape and as he reached the top his persuaders were half way up and still shooting at him. He gasp for a breath of air and sprinted across the roof top.

He heard a shout and backed up for a small running start,

And then he jumped.

He managed to remember to roll on the landing and to pick himself up quickly to start running again and to now start jumping across the gaps between the buildings.

His persuaders yelled things that he couldn't hear because of the blood pounding in his ears. He thinks, no, he knows he doesn't want to know what they are saying.

He actually doesn't even know why he is being chased; he doesn't actually need to know the exact real reason either.

He just keeps running and hopes that he can lose his persuaders.

Except Hope isn't really his Aspect and neither is Light, for some odd reason at that moment he was shot in the leg and then he was grabbed.

His arms were twist behind his back in one hand and a gun in the other was pushed to his head.

He was forced to walk to the edge of the building and to be pushed off of it.

He screamed as he fell down hard and fast, his body smashing against the ground.

‘Sorry Cronus, I couldn't get away…’ are his dying words.

-

Your eyes snap open and you bite your had to surpass a scream. Your nightmares have never been that detailed and you hope it wasn't a Seer vision in secret. You touch your face to find out that you were crying, you wipe them away and get as close as you can to Cronus.

It’s just one of those nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Shocking right? Who guessed the POV right? Tell me if you want!


End file.
